


Underneath The Mistletoe

by GiMustDie



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiMustDie/pseuds/GiMustDie
Summary: AU Petekey donde son vecinos y cada vez que llega una fecha en la que pueden decorar (Navidad, Halloween, Pascua, etc.) hacen una competencia de quién decora más hasta que aprenden a dejar de ser competitivos.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Underneath The Mistletoe

Algunas personas logran convertir absolutamente todo en una competencia y Mikey era una de esas personas, había convertido algo tan simple como decorar o comprar decoraciones en algo de vida o muerte. Siempre disfrutó decorar su casa en cualquier oportunidad y Halloween y Navidad eran las mejores fechas para eso, le gustaba tener oportunidad para llamar la atención más que las demás casas de alrededor, pero el problema empezó unos años atrás, justo cuando Pete se había mudado a la casa junto a la de Mikey y decidió tomarse de manera personal aquellas decoraciones. Era tan competitivo como Mikey y sin saber cómo ambos empezaron con esa competencia cada año.

"Mikey, ni siquiera sacaste las decoraciones de Halloween y ya estás comprando decoraciones navideñas, ¿no tienes lo suficiente?"

Eran los primeros días de diciembre y Mikey prefería comprar las decoraciones temprano, o más bien _demasiado_ temprano como para cualquier persona normal, Gerard intentaba entender por qué su hermano lo había llevado a comprar cosas siendo que aún faltaba bastante para los primeros días de diciembre, y porque él y Frank eran más de decorar a última hora.

"Lo hace para llamar la atención de su vecino, ¿no te das cuenta? Es la única persona obsesionada por la decoración como él así que serían una pareja perfecta, y deja de quejarte porque nos dará las decoraciones que ya no usa y no tendremos que comprar nada."

Poco le importaba a Frank la mirada asesina de Mikey en ese momento, para él no existía otra explicación lógica sobre la obsesión de Mikey con decorar todo tan temprano y de manera tan llamativa, ni siquiera Gerard era así y esos momentos lo hacían agradecer enamorarse de él y no de Mikey.

Luego de lo que parecía una eternidad de aguantar a Frank siendo insoportable mientras hacía sus compras finalmente terminó y regresó a su casa para sacar las decoraciones de Halloween, pasando de un hombre molesto al que no quería escuchar a otro. Debía admitir que no era el mejor vecino con Pete, no tenía ni idea por qué, pero lograba agotar su paciencia en segundos. Muchas veces podía ignorarlo totalmente cuando le hablaba, evitarlo e incluso mirarlo mal de vez en cuando, pero no le desagradaba, solo sentía que era demasiado similar a Frank en personalidad y ya era suficiente con una persona así.

"¡Mikey! ¿Necesitas ayuda bajando eso? Veo que te adelantaste un poco a la navidad este año." 

Era imposible para Mikey intentar entrar a su casa sin que Pete empiece una conversación, y él estaba más que seguro de que en algún momento caería y terminaría hablando con él, pero eso no pasaría ese día. Ignoró a Pete y entró a guardar sus cosas, aunque su actitud fría con Pete desapareció completamente unos días más tarde. Todo empezó cuando aceptó la ayuda de Pete para sacar sus decoraciones de Halloween más rápido y terminó con una conversación sin importancia entre ambos. Se arrepentía bastante de no haberle hablado antes porque era exactamente como creía, parecido a Frank hasta en que no tardaba mucho en ganarse el cariño de cualquiera a pesar de ser muy molesto y no callarse nunca.

"¿De verdad no me dirás que tienes en mente para Navidad? No seas cruel, Mikey, yo te ayudé a sacar tus decoraciones de Halloween, ¿recuerdas?"

A pesar de que la competencia entre ambos no había terminado aún, era muy diferente a como era tan solo semanas atrás. Ahora ambos hablaban más seguido aunque siempre terminaba en ambos intentando saber qué harían para superarse, o en Pete mencionando lo de las decoraciones para que Mikey sintiera lástima y le dijera, cosa que en ningún momento funcionó y para navidad ambos tuvieron que seguir con sus planes normales de decoración.

En los meses que pasaron se hicieron muy cercanos a pesar de la competencia que mantenía, cada vez se notaba más que dejaba de ser una competencia real y solo era otro motivo para bromear entre ellos y mostrarse de manera exagerada las decoraciones que habían conseguido, Mikey incluso había invitado a Pete a su cena de navidad, pero con Frank y Gerard no podría estar tranquilo con eso ya que no dejaban de molestarlo desde que lo había mencionado.

"¿Lo invitaste a cenar? Hace 2 meses ni siquiera querías ver su cara y lo ignorabas cuando te hablaba, ¿a qué se debe este cambio tan extremo, Michael?"

"Si no te callas te echaré de la casa, Frank, es agradable e iba a pasar solo así que decidí ser buen vecino e invitarlo."

Si bien esos eran los principales motivos por los que Mikey lo había invitado, no eran los únicos. No les daría más motivos para ser molestado, pero tal vez el chico al que ni siquiera le hablaba hace un par de meses le parecía agradable e incluso atractivo, y tal vez debía dejar de pensar demasiado en eso o sería muy obvio que en realidad Pete le gustaba.

La tortura comenzó cuando Pete llegó a cenar y Frank y Gerard no dejaban de bromear e intentar molestarlos, cosa que no habría sido tan vergonzosa para Mikey si Pete no le seguía la broma a los otros 2 y lo dejaba confundido porque no sabía si le coqueteaba por broma o si realmente lo hacía. Luego de la cena la noche pasó rápido, Frank y Gerard se aburrieron tanto que terminaron viendo películas navideñas en el sofá hasta dormirse, y Pete y Mikey terminaron con una conversación cualquiera como siempre hasta que terminaron saliendo a caminar para hacer algo mejor, aunque solo era una excusa para estar a solas, excusa tan mala como que se tomaban las manos solamente porque hacía frío.

"Cuando dijiste que Frank y Gerard molestarían por todo no pensé que tuvieras razón, pero son agradables."

Mencionó en medio de su conversación solamente para cambiar de tema repentinamente, antes de animarse a acercarse más a Mikey con una risa que muy obviamente era por los nervios.

"Yo sé muy bien que esto puede sonar como una mala excusa, pero estamos debajo de un muérdago..." 

"Eres un tramposo, Peter, conozco tus decoraciones y eso no estaba ahí esta tarde"

Le reclamó Mikey antes de aprovechar su oportunidad para besarlo, no pudieron estar mucho más tiempo fuera por el frío pero cuando ambos entraron a la casa otra vez aprovecharon para estar aún más juntos que antes, lo que desde ese día se volvió más que normal. Empezaron a juntarse cada vez más, buscando excusas malas y sin sentido para poder estar juntos, como había sucedido con el muérdago y el frío esa navidad. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambos decidieron volverse algo más serio, aprovechando bastante que vivían cerca. Cada vez que debían decorar sus casas salían a comprar las cosas juntos y los vecinos pronto se dieron cuenta de que las casas tenían decoraciones cada vez más similares, hasta que en la siguiente navidad ya no eran dos casas las que estaban decoradas, sino solamente una y era mucho más llamativa que antes, incluso con una pequeña decoración que no tenía sentido más que para Pete y Mikey, una pequeña planta de muérdago colgando bajo uno de los árboles en su jardín.


End file.
